Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker 5
"Proximity" is the title to the fifth issue of the Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker comic book series published by Moonstone Books. The story was written and edited by Dave Ulanski. It was drawn by Kirk Jarvinen with inks by Keith Williams. The story was colored by Ken Wolak & Dawn Groszewki with lettering by Bill Halliar. The cover art illustration was rendered by Harry Roland. This issue shipped with a February, 2005 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.50 per copy (US). Appearances Featured characters * Carl Kolchak Supporting characters * Tony Vincenzo * Ron Updyke * Emily Cowles Antagonists * Imjah Ra Minor characters * Gerladine Weiss * Mo Brerhahrer * Monique Marmelstein * Morgan Slate * Otto Brerhahrer * Regis Ba * Roxanne * Santiago Hernandez Organizations * Independent News Service Races * Humans * Mummies Locations * California :* Los Angeles Items * None Miscellaneous * Dreams * Reporter * Resurrection Notes & Trivia .]] * This title is based on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series created by Jeffrey Grant Rice. * This issue is reprinted in the Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker: The Rise & Fall of Carl Kolchak trade paperback collection, which was published by Moonstone Books in April, 2010. * Two covers were produced for this issue, with a 1:1 distribution ratio. * This is the first chapter in the two-part "Proximity" storyline. This is the only multi-issue storyline in the series. * This is the first issue of the series with Harry Roland as cover artist. He works on three issues of the series in total. * This is the final issue of the series with Ken Wolak and Dawn Groszewki as colorists. Beginning with issue #6 they will be replaced by Wally Lowe. * This is the first issue of the series with Kirk Jarvinen as penciler. He works on three issues of the series in total. * This is the first appearance of the mummy, Imjah Ra. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in ''Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker'' #6. * This is the first appearance of Professor Santiago Hernandez. He makes two appearances in the series in total. He appears next in ''Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker'' #6. * This is the first appearance of Monique Marmelstein. She makes two appearances in the series in total. She appears next in ''Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker'' #6. * This is the first appearance of Roxanne. She makes two appearances in the series in total. She appears next in ''Kolchak: Tales of the Night Stalker'' #6. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Geraldien Weiss. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Mo Brerhahrer. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Otto Brerhahrer. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Regis Ba. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:2005 comic book issues Category:Joe Gentile/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dave Ulanski/Editor Category:Dave Ulanski/Writer Category:Harry Roland/Cover artist Category:Kirk Jarvinen/Penciler Category:Keith Williams/Inker Category:Ken Wolak/Colorist Category:Dawn Groszewki/Colorist Category:Bill Halliar/Letterer